Promesse
by yukiann
Summary: —Suou telah menerima hadiah darimu, Shion. Beserta bintang-bintang yang kau janjikan. / Short-fic. Non-incest!


Disclaimer : Darker Than Black – Tensai Okamura

.

.

.

_ **Promesse** _

.

* * *

Shion menatap langit di atasnya. Ia terlentang pada hamparan rumput luas, bersama Suou, di taman belakang rumah mereka.

"Suou," panggil Shion pelan.

Suou, yang juga sedang terlentang di sebelah Shion, menoleh pada kembarannya itu. "Ya, Shion?"

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana bintang-bintang yang asli?"

Suou terdiam. Ia menatap mata emerald Shion, sementara Shion menatap pada emerald yang sama.

"Tidak... apa kau tahu, Shion?"

Shion menampilkan senyumnya—senyum yang selalu disukai Suou—kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke langit dan menutup matanya sambil memindahkan tangannya sehingga sekarang keduan tangannya menjadi bantal bagi kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Shion kembali menatap kembarannya. "Tapi katanya, bintang-bintang yang asli lebih indah dari bintang-bintang ini. Mereka berkelap-kelip, indah sekali."

Suou menaikkan alisnya, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Ayah pernah menceritakan sedikit padaku," jawab Shion. Ia kembali melihat langit.

Suou ikut mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Benar juga. Ia tidak pernah bertanya mengenai apapun yang ada sebelum munculnya Heaven's Gate dan Hell's Gate.

Sekarang ia jadi penasaran. Saat itu—bagaimana langit malam saat itu? Dan tentang para kontraktor yang diisukan itu (walaupun Suou belum benar-benar yakin mereka benar-benar ada), mereka belum ada sebelum kejadian itu?

Dan sebelum kejadian itu... mata kanan Shion masih baik-baik saja.

Suou menutup matanya, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang menerpa mereka.

"Suou."

"Ya?"

"Aku... ingin kau melihat bintang yang asli."

Dengan cepat Suou menoleh ke arah Shion yang masih menatap langit.

Shion melanjutkan, "Aku ingin—" —Suou hidup di dunia yang normal dan bahagia, dunia di mana tidak ada kontraktor dan segal tetek-bengeknya... dan dunia di mana Suou tidak akan menjadi kontraktor.

Shion inginmengatakan semuanya, tapi hanya dua kata pertama yang sanggup diucapkannya.

"Ng? Ingin apa, Shion?"

Shion menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa."

"Tadi Shion bilang," Suou memiringkan badannya ke arah Shion, "ingin aku agar melihat bintang yang asli... maksudnya?"

Shion menoleh pada Suou, menatap lurus pada warna mata yang sama dengan miliknya, dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Eh? Tapi aku penasaran!"

Shion terkekeh. "Tidak apa-apa, Suou. Tak usah dipikirkan." Ia merain tangan Suou, dan menggenggamnya. "Tapi aku akan berusaha agar Suou bisa melihatnya—pasti."

Suou hanya terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Shion.

Melihat Suou yang bingung, Shion terkekeh lagi. "Sudah, sudah, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya meracau saja," ia kemudian tersenyum pada Suou.

Suou hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya pada Shion, membuat Shion makin terkekeh.

"Shion!"

.

.

.

Ia mendekap Shion.

Ia melihat wajah Shion yang sekarang tirus.

Ia tidak peduli betapa ia sebenarnya hanyalah kopian karena kekuatan Shion.

Ia tidak lagi peduli apa sebenarnya dirinya. Ia bahkan tak lagi peduli bila dirinya bukanlah yang asli.

Ia—

"Karena Suou adalah saudara perempuanku, yang sangat penting dan sangat kusayangi."

Dan Suou hanya dapat mengeratkan pelukannya pada Shion.

"Ini hadiah dariku untuk Suou. Sekaligus janjiku pada Suou."

"Shion..."

Dan saat cahaya biru itu terbang keluar dari tubuh Shion, Suou hanya bisa berseru memanggil nama saudara yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

Walaupun Suou tinggal di rumah yang nyaman, bahagia bersama ayah dan ibunya, serta teman-teman dan segalanya, ia merasa seperti ia telah melupakan—dan kehilangan—sesuatu yang besar dan penting.

Saat ia melipat origami (ia sangat menyukai keterampilan satu ini), rasanya seperti ada ingatan penting tentang itu semua.

Kadang, ia bermimpi tentang seorang anak laki-laki berpenampilan serupa dengannya, berdiri—kadang-kadang dengan kursi roda di sampingnya atau dinaikinya—sedang tersenyum lembut dan tulus padanya. Ia juga pernah bermimpi tentang sosok pria berjubah, berambut hitam dan memakai topeng yang unik.

Entah kenapa ada kerinduan teramat dalam saat ia memimpikan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa.

Saat ia ke akuarium hari itu, dan bertemu seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dan mengenakan topi—ia merasa sangat familiar. Walaupun Suou yakin ia tidak pernah bertemu anak itu sebelumnya.

Dan ketika anak itu tersenyum padanya, ia merasa telah mengenal anak itu jauh jauh jauh sebelumnya. Ia merasa—seperti menemukan hal yang dirindukan. Padahal ia tidak pernah mengenal anak itu.

Dan saat ia melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa lewat teropong dari jendela kamarnya, rasanya ada sesuat memenuhi dadanya, sampai terasa sesak. Bukan, bukan kesedihan.

Ia merasa—seperti seseorang yang mendapatkan sesuatu yang dirindukan.

.

.

—_Suou telah menerima hadiah darimu, Shion. Beserta bintang-bintang yang kau janjikan._

- _** f i n**_ -

* * *

A/N:

Hell yeah. Bukannya bikin buat ultah Naru malah bikin ini.  
Habis saya lagi gak ada ide untuk bikin buat Naruuuuu #scream

Jadinya, fic saya yang Rencontrer itu aja dah buat ultah si Naru. Hwahahahah *ditabok bolak balik*


End file.
